Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Current DirecTV systems employ an antenna that is fixed to a structure. The antenna is pointed once and secured into place.
Entertainment in automobiles such as DVD players has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so that the wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers. In vehicles the antenna must continually move as the vehicle moves to maintain a connection with the satellite receiver. Current satellite receivers do not know information about the antenna and the antenna does not know information about the receiver. Therefore, the time to perform certain tasks may be increased. Currently, mobile satellite service uses standard set top boxes (IRDs). The designs of the IRDs change nearly every year. This increases the challenge for a reliable system particularly in view of the ever-changing antenna designs.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for performing two-way communications between a receiver and an antenna so that various information may be exchanged between them.